Pain and Strife
by Pirate Luvver
Summary: During a battle, Jim is shot with a laser. This's the story of how it happened, of recovery, and of friendship. ahem Slash warning. Don't like it, don't read it. Plz R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The pain, inside and out

Pain and Strife  
  
A/N: Hello, hello, people! This's my first-ever Treasure Planet fanfic, inspired totally by English class!!! lol. Now, this story might have male/male happenings a bit later on, but nothing that merits being rated r. It all depends on how I'm feeling when I write this. Flames are welcome, of course, because they help me improve, but plz, don't be too critical of me. Reviews are also always welcome, I like to hear from you!! Now, enough of my psycho-babble, I hope you like my story, enjoy, and plz review! **_-=Artemis=-_**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Pain, Inside and Out  
  
Jim Hawkins' eyes widened as he felt the heat of the laser that tore through his body. He heard screams from his friends as the world went blurry and he felt his body connect with the ground. The Captain was yelling commands, but not one was understood by the young man who lay on the ground in agony.  
  
Although it hurt, Jim wasn't going to give up just yet. His mind flashed with pictures of the people he knew and loved: B.E.N., Delbert, Amelia, Sarah - his mother, and Silver, who he hadn't seen in years. He had a feeling that there was someone missing from the piles of memories; he couldn't think who it was until he heard a familliar chirping sound. Morph!  
  
The shapeshifter was worried about him! He felt the now known feeling of Morph nudging him. Jim opened his mouth to talk, the taste of blood still lingering even when he tried to swallow.  
  
"Morph," Jim grunted with all of his strength, "get help."  
  
And he was silent. Morph made a worried sound and left. Jim had never felt so alone and pitiful in his entire life.  
  
He wasn't sure if he could hld on much longer, but he had to, for everyone. He wanted to cry, for the thoughts of never seeing them again, but the tears wouldn't come, even breathing hurt, and he found himself slipping.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Boring? I know it's short, all of the chapters are short, but there will be quite a few, so don't worry about that.  
  
Plzzz review!!!! 


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

A/N: here's chap. 2/3, dedicated to jimfreak03 (thanks for the wishes of luck!), Sanely Challenged (I'd write R, but I suck at it, so oh well. thanx for the idea of merging chaps!), kitty-kat881 (really? *blushes* thank you!), jander (yay, I got someone's interest! lol I promise i'll continue!),and Reikachan14 (lol. *throws water on face* wake up!) my first-ever reviewers! Thanks, guys!  
  
And on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: The Savior in the Darkness  
  
Jim only awoke when he heard a jumble of familiar voices. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. There wasn't an ounce of strength left in him.  
  
The next thing he was aware of was the feeling of arms. One was around his shoulders, and one was under his knees (this one was metal). He knew immediately who's strong arms lifted him. Silver. But it couldn't be...he wasn't here, he was gone...or was he?  
  
He forced himself to open his eyes, and sure enough, it was him. Jim quickly closed his eyes again, though; he was tired and in pain.  
  
Where was Silver taking him? Back home? Or maybe somewhere where he would be healed? As time wore on, Jim came up with many possibilties, his thoughts all that he could concentrate on.  
  
Quite a while later, Silver began to speak, his gruff but charming voice seeming out of place after the silence.  
  
"Ah, Jimbo. I've missed ya."  
  
And to his own surprise, Jim found the strength to reply.  
  
"I've missed you, too, you old scallywag."  
  
Silver shushed him. "Jus' relax. Yer gonna be fine."  
  
Jim nodded slowly, every movement killing him inside.  
  
When they finally arrived at the hospital, Jim was asleep, a smile on his pale face, his dreams of Silver, the savior in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: In a Hospital Room  
  
Jim slowly opened his eyes, and thinking he would cringe at the brightness, he got quite the surprise. It was dark in his room. He struggled to sit up, and it hurt, but not as much as before.  
  
He looked around the room.He was laying on a feather bed, complete with white sheets. There was a sink in the corner, and a mirror over it. The bedside table had a flower vase on it, and the room smelled too clean. Then something caught his eye.  
  
John Silver was asleep on a chair in the corner. He was snoring quietly, and he looked so peaceful, so innocent. Jim smiled to himself. He could almost see the boy that Silver had been so long ago.  
  
He stayed sitting up, watching his hero sleep. He soon remembered his dream, and began to blush. It was beautiful. It didn't seem like a dream at first, it seemed more like reality, only too good to be true. Like heaven.  
  
Just thinking about it gave him butterflies. It made him wonder what Silver thought of him. Did he feel the same? And Jim realised how much he wanted to be near to him. For him not to object.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Jim didn't even realise that he was slowly climbing out of bed. He didn't feel the pain, as much as it was real. As his bare feet touched the cold floor, he continued to look straight ahead. He knew what his goal was, but was almost afraid to follow through with his thoughts. Maybe, just maybe...  
  
Jim walked towards the sleeping pirate, not completely aware of what was happening. He shuffled across the floor as if floating, seeming almost possesed, not himself. His heart pounded in his ears, and a feeling of nervousness spread over his being. This was it. Now or never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh! Cliffhanger! W00T! lol more chapters to come soon. Sorry it was still so short! I'll try to make the coming chapters more long. Plz review!   
  
**_-=Artemis=-_** 


	3. Chapter 4: No objections

Alrighty people! Here's the next chapter! (I'm actually just making it up as I type at this point, instead of planning it out in class while I should be working!^_~)  
  
I'll post a separate section for review responses everty so often, to answer your questions and such, so that I don't have to write them at the beginning of the chapter. So, don't worry about the fact that I'm not responding to your reviews, it's just I'm trying to concentrate on the chapters, instead of the reviews, okay?  
  
And without further ado.....  
  
Chapter 4: No objections  
  
As he reached the other side of the room, Jim knew he couldn't turn back now. He'd been wanting this for the longest time now. Although all of this came to mind, he was still afraid of rejection. What if Silver laughed at him? It would be the most embarrassing moment in his life, and the most heartbreaking. He was sure if that happened, then he'd never want to be seen again. But now was not the time to be afraid, nervous, or upset. Now was the time for action.  
  
Jim reached forward, his hand shaking, and touched Silver's face. The pirate stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at the startled young man in front of him. Jim quickly withdrew his hand, blushing furiously. He tried to murmur something, anything. An excuse. But it was hopeless. He was stuck. Not a word would come, even if he knew what would be the appropriate thing to say in such a circumstance. He felt a wave of fatigue and nervousness wash over him, but he stayed standing. The pain was finally showing itself again. Before Silver could get a word in, Jim's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, panting.  
  
Silver leaped up and picked Jim up, putting the boy back into his bed. Jim opened his eyes slightly, squinting through the pain.  
  
"I...I.." he stammered uncertainly. He couldn't even think straight, the pain was overwhelming. His head was spinning, and he could barely focus on anything; the darkness seemed to devour him, chasing away the light that fought to take control of his vision.  
  
Confused and embarrassed beyond belief, Jim gave up trying to think. He layed still, not sure which way was up, or if up even exsited at this point. He closed his eyes again, every inch of his young body hurting from the effort of staying conscious. He wished he had stayed in bed, as now, his situation was one of frustration, humiliation, and agony, when before, it was not so horrible a position to be in.  
  
Why did he do this in the first place? It was stupid of him to think for even a second that Silver would even come close to feeling the saame for him. He concentrated on one thought: Why? Why was I so foolish? But his thoughts were soon broken, and he was quite startled at that moment, as Silver leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yay! Here's the next chapter!  
  
**Announcement** If anyone would like to join a Treasure Planet RPG, called the RLS Legacy, here's the site (I'm Amelia, just in case you're wondering!)  
  
http://groups.msn.com/theRLSLegacy/_whatsnew.msnw  
  
I'd be glad to have a new crew!  
  
plz Review!  
  
**_-=Artemis=-_** 


End file.
